


Keith's Girls

by BridgetDiAngelo



Series: Keith is a Kickass Dad [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25277170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetDiAngelo/pseuds/BridgetDiAngelo
Summary: Even after Keith came to the realization he was gay, he would never forget the girl who changed his life. His Delphine, the mother of his children, his best friend, his first person of a small, but tight, chosen family.
Series: Keith is a Kickass Dad [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718674
Kudos: 4





	Keith's Girls

Lance stood tall next to a cork board that was pressed against the wall. The board was nearly his height and was divided into individual sections. Keith sat on the lounge's couch and looked at the board with a blank face. Next to him, pressed up against his side, was Shiro. To his right was where Hunk had situated himself. Pidge had given herself more room by sitting on the top of the long couch. Her glasses gleaming in the light of the Altean castle-ship. Lance was grinning as he stuck sticky notes in each section that was divided by thick streaks of silver duct tape. 

On the top it had his own name, then it moved to Hunk's, Pidge's, Shiro's, and finally Keith's. Keith glared at the yellow sticky note baring his name. It was no doubt Lance's hand writing, it was too elegant to be another paladins'. Not to mention that Allura and Coran knew nothing of the English alphabet. Lance started to speak as Keith watched his section.

"This," Lance stated as he gestured to the board, "is the family board. Pidge managed to access some filed of everyone's laptops back on Earth using the fast acting tech of the... Whatcha-ma-call-it." Lance shrugged and his white teeth were shown through parted lips. Pidge corrected him the the tribe name that even Allura had trouble pronouncing. Lance thoroughly ignored her correction and continued droning on about his family. With each name, he placed a picture. 

"These pictures have been printed, as you can tell. So any picture with a human in it, Pidge has printed. Now it is time to put these pictures on the board and talk about families. Let's face it, we're all a bit homesick after our visit last month." Lance gave a pointed look at Hunk. Keith tried not to smile as he remembered Hunk stress-baking over one thousand cookies claiming he was too homesick to make dinner. They had finally stopped eating cookies for every meal the night before. Thank god. 

"Now, let's sort through this box! I know for a fact there are still some photos of _mi familia_ in that box that I'd _kill_ to show you!" Lance laughed and Hunk eagerly started sorting through the box. Shiro etched closer and Pidge got up from her seat to also huddle over the box. Keith stayed back for a few minutes, until he saw a photo caste aside. His heart tightened and tears stung his eyes. The picture was of a teenage girl. Her hair was a mess of brown, doll-like curls. The curls cascaded down the front of her chest and over her shoulders. Her short eyelashes were blocked by thick, purple frames. Her glasses catching in the flash of the camera and hiding her blue eyes from sight. 

With her eyes covered by a flash of white light, her tan skin looked healthy and glowed. Behind her it was dark out. A weeping willow tangling its' branched in her hair. Her smile diluted with a pair of red braces. Her shoulders were sun kissed and freckles splattered all over her skin. Her midriff was showing and he looked a bit further down the photograph to see that Nova was by her side. Nova, it seemed, was younger in the photo. If Keith had to guess, he'd say his daughter was around 4. Nova's smile, although not covered with wires and red bands that came with braces like her mother's, was just like Delphine's. They held the same warmth, and the same feeling of joy when you looked at it. 

Keith picked up the picture and stared at it more. He took in the looks of Delphine, a dull ache in his chest for his Earth-ridden best friend. He let the picture slide into his pocket before slithering into the crowd of paladins around the box. Pidge was making makeshift piles, one for her family, and the other for the others photos. Her pale skin was quick to grab a photo before anyone else had the chance and search for the familiar face of her mother, father, Matt, or Bae Bae. She would visibly deflate every time she stumbled upon one of Lance and his cousins, or Hunk and his two mothers. Keith decided that, before going into the war zone known as the photos box, he would look through the pile Pidge had created. 

Carefully, he searched through the pictures. He set aside some he knew for sure was not his, but Lance's, or Shiro's. Any picture left in question he would place back into a new pile that had once been Pidge's not-photo pile. He found another precious photo after searching through half of Pidge's pile. It was a photograph dated back to Zelda's birth. It was a smaller photograph than Delphine's had been, maybe 4inx7in. He glanced at it pridefully, moving the picture closer so he could get a better look at the photograph.

It was another of Delphine, but she had tired eyes and her cheeks were gleaming with sticky tears. Her hair was no longer curled, but in a natural state. Only dampened by the immense amount of sweat caused by pain an hour or so earlier. In her smooth, graceful hands she held a small bundle. Keith bit his lip as tears began to cloud his vision. Next to the bundle, on Delphine's legs, Nova laid. Her delicate arms reaching out lazily to her new sister. A small tough of Zelda's inky, black hair visible through the layers of pastel pink covers. Keith observed more, blinking back enough tears to see he was in the picture as well. He was smiling with his arm around Delphine. He had dark circled under his eyes and looked like the annoying younger brother, made uncle, over the father of both children. 

Keith gave a watery chuckle as he caught glimpse of two " _It's a girl!"_ balloons out of the corner of the photo. As Nova snuggled her head into Delphine's kneecaps, Keith noticed he had his hand intertwined in a small sliver of Delphine's long, brown hair. His eyes were full of love.

"What're you grinning about, Mullet?" Lance called out teasingly, but no venom was in his voice. Keith rolled his eyes lovingly.

"I am looking at the loves of my life."

"Loves?" Pidge pipped in.

"Yeah, Delphine, Nova, and Zelda. My girls." He explained with a goofy grin. He held up the photograph in his hands. 

"So that's who she is! Here, I have a bunch of her in this pile." Hunk said. 

Keith happily took the photos and stopped at each one.

Delphine with Zelda strapped to her chest as she did her morning makeup.

Nova as she pranced around in Delphine's heels and Keith's red jacket.

Zelda covered in black sharpie and Keith rubbing her with a magic marker. 

_"Look at us, Akira, we're practically twins!"_ Keith could hear from the back of his mind, in Delphine's smooth voice, as he picked up a photo of Delphine and Nova dressed up as Disney princesses for Halloween. Zelda was dressed up as Flounder, and Keith as prince Eric, as the Nova and her mother dressed up as Ariel. Delphine hitting a funny pose as Nova did a fish face. Zelda, in the photograph, looked amused, and Keith was caught in the photo in mid laugh.

As he taped them to the cork board, he stepped back to admire the photos once again. He then graped the sticky note and added onto the note with a pen he found laying on a side table.

**Keith** _'s Girls_


End file.
